Avenger of Death
by DarkMagicDruid
Summary: Harry is in New York in the Avengers universe when an army of aliens attack. With the aliens defeated, Loki is missing, and Shield is wondering why he is looking for a certain black-haired, green-eyed man.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This takes place towards the end/after the Avengers movie. Everything that happened in the movie up until where this story starts happened as it did in the movie. Everything that happened in the Harry Potter books happened, except the epilogue. Harry is now Master of Death meaning that he has extra powers as well as alterations to his already existing powers. He can also 'hop' to different universes (will be explained better later on in the story).**

**I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

**This story is self-betaed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or Harry Potter even though I so wish that I did.**

* * *

Harry cursed his luck.

"Of course there's going to be an alien invasion," he muttered as he ducked away, trying not to get shot by the guns the invaders were using. He then sprinted across the hazardous road and quickly took out his attacker. Now sporting one of their guns, he shot down all of the others that he could see in a rapid fashion. With the immediate threat neutralized, he began helping all of the civilians to safety. The street was already mostly clear of humans, but some were stuck under rubble or inside cars. Thankfully, it didn't take long for him to rescue and get them out of the area.

Minutes later, Harry was standing alone in the middle of an intersection, looking at all of the aliens flying around. With an alien gun in each hand, he was utterly calm. This wasn't his first encounter with aliens, or even hostile aliens for that matter, and it certainly wasn't his first time in battle. He had both seen and fought in many wars across different countries, different planets, different galaxies, and even different universes.

Harry hadn't been in this universe even half a year. He has yet to even die once in this new universe. Sure, he had a few close to death experiences and a few incidents that others would consider a major injury, but no deaths. Luckily, being Master of Death meant that he didn't stay dead of long, but that didn't mean that Harry was particularly fond of dying. But as usual, fate seemed to have a different idea.

Sometimes, Harry believed that fate just really hated him, like right now. Even though he was fighting really hard, it was clear that he was losing. No matter how many aliens he dropped, more came in. He was slowly being surrounded, and the beasts were getting angrier due to the fact that he had been shot several times, yet still stood and fought. They were getting closer to him.

Harry felt the attack coming before it happened, but his inhumanly fast reflexes couldn't stop the weapon from impaling him through the back. Time slowed for Harry as he looked down to see the slender, sharp metal sticking out of his chest., blood pouring down and staining his shirt.

His first instinct was to complain about his new, and now ruined, shirt. Harry fought that instinct down and instead looked up to the bright sky. He saw a long haired man dressed in green staring down at him from his aircraft above. The man's piercing blue eyes were the last thing Harry saw before he succumbed to the darkness of death.

* * *

Loki surveyed the destruction below him. Earth's mightiest heroes were valiantly fighting, but despite their skills, they were hopelessly outnumbered. Loki may have not had the best army behind him, but they brutal and numerous. He couldn't help but smile at that.

He looked down to see the petty mortals running for their lives below him, and was disgusted by their weakness and fear. That was when he can across a mortal different to the rest. This one didn't show any fear or run. He was calm as he took down the Chitauri one after another.

Loki curiously stayed and watched the small man. He was a very skilled fighter, but he was alone and faced so many. Loki was actually a bit disappointed when the mortal fell, the Chitauri warrior yanking his weapon back out of the now dead man's body. An explosion from a neighboring building forced them away.

For some reason unknown to him, Loki stayed where he was and watched the young man's fallen form. Maybe it was because of the way he fought or the fact that he fought at all. He wasn't one of the Avengers. He had on no suit. He also lacked a uniform meaning he wasn't an agent or an officer. No, he wore common clothes, like Thor wore when he was banished. Yet, this Midguardian, short and thin, held his own against dozens of Chitauri. Loki was impressed.

The impressed feeling quickly turned into disbelief, though, when the man began to get back up… alive.

* * *

Harry groaned into the rubble that his face was so elegantly smashed against. He no longer had a big gaping hole in his torso, but still hurt like a bitch.

He laid there for a second longer to take in his surroundings. He figured that he probably wasn't out that long, but he was now alone and there was more debris beside him.

Taking a long breath, he gathered up his strength, and pushed himself to a crouching position.

"Damn, I'm going to be sore tomorrow," he muttered while stretching his shoulders.

He felt like he was being watched. Years of Auror training helped him master this feeling. Even though that was extremely long ago, he never lost it, and his Master of Death powers honed it.

Harry whipped his head up to see the source of the feeling. It was the man he saw before he died… again. The man hadn't moved from where he was before. That fact along with the look of shock on his face told Harry that the man had undoubtedly witnessed his death and resection.

'And I was really starting to like this place,' Harry thought.

Neither of them moved for a moment. Harry's green eyes staring back at the man's blue eyes. An explosion close by cause blue eye's to look away for a second, but that second was all Harry needed to disappear.

* * *

The Avengers won. The Chitauri were down and the portal was now closed. They weren't completely finished though. There was still one more thing for them to take care of. All of them made their way back to the pent house of Stark Tower to confront the man who was leading the invasion that destroyed a few blocks of New York City, but when they got there, the room was empty.

"Where'd he go," Tony said turning to the others who were as confused as he was.

* * *

**Feel free to leave me a review about what you think so far. This chapter was pretty short, but there will be more to come soon.**

**-DarkMagicDruid**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Thank you to everyone who left a review! Also, to answer ****DeathCrawler's question, this fic is not going to contain a yaoi pairing. That being said, I'm not saying that there won't be any harmless flirting or innuendos. Another thing is, Harry may come off as a little OC sometimes in the future, but they way my story is going, he's been around for a long time and experienced many things. This is bound to change a person.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"There's been a sighting," Natasha said, stepping out of the elevator and into the penthouse of Stark Tower where the rest of the Avengers as well as Nick Fury were currently. She was a little surprised to see that the room was already fixed. There was still a dent in the floor where the Hulk smashed Loki, but everything was cleaned up. Even the broken window had already been replaced.

"Where is he?" Fury asked, impatiently.

"He was out on the street a few blocks from here. From what I've gathered, he was either scouting out the place or looking for something," she answered, professionally.

"Hang on," Tony said, looking up from the screen he was working on. "Where exactly was he?"

Natasha checked her phone and relayed the information to him as he typed away.

"Interesting," he muttered.

"What's interesting?" Fury and Steve said at the same time.

"So, I've been mapping out Loki's locations throughout the entire battle. I know where he was every second from when I meet him here up until after the Hulk left him here. He spent several minutes hovering on one of those alien space car thingies just above that same spot. I wonder what's got him so interested about the place."

"If you can find any cameras that were working in that area, we may be able to find out," Bruce said, walking up to stand next to Tony while having his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Way ahead of you," Tony said. "Jarvis?"

"Pulling up the only working surveillance camera in the vicinity," the AI's voice responded.

"Great! Play it back so that it starts a minute or so before Loki shows up."

"Playing it now, sir."

Everyone crowded around the screen to watch the video feed. They watched as a young man with messy black hair help people get off the streets.

"I don't see anything special yet, just a guy helping people out," Barton said, annoyed.

"I too do not see anything Loki would be interested in," Thor said.

"Wait, what does he have in his hand?" Steve asked, pointing to the object on the screen.

Tony paused the video and zoomed in.

"He's carrying on of the Chitauri guns," Thor said.

They continued to watch the feed as he cleared the area of any people. Now alone, the man picked up another gun that was discarded on the ground and walked out to the middle of an intersection.

Nobody spoke as they watched him with both curiosity and confusion. Soon he was surrounded and fighting, taking down numerous aliens. Spinning around, firing both guns at the approaching enemy, never once missing a shot.

"Okay, that guy is one hell of a fighter!" Barton said.

The others nodded their head in agreement, but didn't say anything, too busy watching to fight. The Chitauri were quickly getting closer to him, and the video cut out right as one of them was sneaking up from behind.

"That's it?" Tony said.

"The camera was destroyed in an explosion, sir," Jarvis said.

"Damn! Well, according to my map of Loki's movements, he arrived while this guy was fighting and stayed a good while after the camera went out," Tony said, rewinding the video to pause it and zoom in to get a better look at the man's face.

To say he was a man would be stretching it, though. He looked young and far too skinny. He was actually surprised the he could hold two guns at the same time.

"So, it's pretty safe to assume that Loki is after this… kid?" Natasha said.

"This Midgardian has exceptional marksmanship, especially since he is dealing with foreign weapons, but I still fail to see what my brother would find interesting in him," Thor said, staring at the screen intently.

"He's probably dead now, too," Clint said. "There is no was that he would have survived with all of the aliens that were surrounding and attacking him, no matter how good of a shot he was."

"Jarvis, run facial recognition," Tony said. "Give me everything that you can find on him."

"Were there any bodies found near there," Steve asked.

"No human ones. He's either dead and his body was moved, or he is somehow alive and still out there," Natasha answered.

"I have found a match, sir," Jarvis said. Numerous records appeared on the screen in place of the surveillance feed.

"Let's see," Tony said, flicking through them. "His name is Hadrian James Black. Says here that he is twenty-five years old."

"Twenty-five," Clint scoffed. "He looks more like seventeen."

"Oh, and you'll never guess where he works!"

Tony enlarged a form that had the words 'Stark Industries' across the top in large letters. There was also a picture of a badge with the same company name on it and his picture.

"You're kidding me," Steve said in disbelief.

"He works in the R &amp; D department in one of my buildings across town. Wait! I recognize him!"

"You know this man?" Fury asked, turning towards Tony.

"I've never met him, no, but I've been meaning to. The kid is highly intelligent but kind of crazy. Jarvis, pull up that video you showed me the other week. The one in the lab."

"Yes, sir."

Another video appeared on the screen showing the same man, but now he was wearing a lab coat and was standing beside a table in a clean science lab. He sported large black gloves and appeared to be trying to carefully connect a wire to a harmless looking metal cylinder that rests atop the table.

The moment the two objects touched, they exploded between one another, throwing the man across the room and against a wall harshly. He fell to the ground with a thud, and everyone but Tony was supposed when he quickly jumped back up, clothes singed and hair even messier.

"Somebody better be writing that down!" he shouted to the people on the other side of a window with a wicked grin.

The video paused there, freezing on the bedraggled man with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That blast should have knocked him out or at least winded him," Natasha said.

"And yet he seems perfectly alright," Banner said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, apparently this kid has a knack for doing stuff like this. It happens quite a bit, but he is always miraculously fine,a few bumps and bruises every now and then but nothing serious despite the seriousness of the explosions and other stuff. His experiments have led to amazing improvements to out designs and technology, though, but apparently many of the other employees are hesitant to work with him due to his, uh, affinity to incidents such as this one," Tony said.

"But he is just a scientist," Fury said.

"A scientist who can hold is own against an alien attack," Steve spoke up.

"And apparently a scientist who still decided to come to work today," Tony said, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Seriously!?" Clint exclaimed.

"And he was precisely on time too," Tony smirked. "Who's up for a little face to face meeting with Mr. Black?"

* * *

Harry sighed as he set his bag down on his desk and pulled out some folders. He sat down in his chair and rubbed his still sore chest. He had been impaled before, so he knew what to expect. The soreness should abate in a day or so, no longer than three. This wasn't like that one time a few universes back where he had just finished successfully piloting a spaceship onto land, only to then have a giant metal stake come crashing through the windshield and plug through him. He was still hurting a week after that one.

'Damn Reavers,' Harry mentally cursed. He was glad that it was him in that chair when it happened rather than the usual pilot, though. He really liked the usual pilot and would hated for him to die. He was also slightly scared of his wife and would have wanted to confront her if that happened to her husband.

Harry leaned back in his chair and twirled a pen between his fingers. He decided that today would be a good day to catch up on paperwork. He always put it off, especially the pesky injury incident reports which always took forever to fill out. The length of them almost made him want to be more cautious in the lab. Almost, but not quite.

Harry clicked his pen and started to tackle the mountain of papers on his desk. A few hours of uninterrupted writing stopped when there was a knock on his door.

Frowning, he looked up. Hardly anybody came into work today, so he was surprised that someone would be coming to see him.

"Err, come in," Harry said and was even more surprised when the door opened to reveal Tony Stark and a very attractive redhead.

* * *

**Here is the end of another chapter. If you caught the reference I made to another show, you're awesome! Look out for more references in future chapters because I plan on including many.**

**Review! And leave a comment if you know what show it was that I referenced to!**

**-DarkMagicDruid **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I apologize for not updating yesterday but, alas, I was extremely busy and therefore had no time to write. I have, however, now planned an update schedule. It may change in the future depending on a number of factors that are unfortunately beyond my control, but I will attempt to update every weekday from here on out. If that changes, I will be sure to let you all know.**

**Kudos to ****Geno07P, Kairan1979, chris7100, canis lupus familiaris, The Waunderer, vwebb, ravenknight118, Jonathan, Golden Bearded Dragon, SW, Doombug,**** and the number of guests for correctly identifying the Firefly/Serenity reference, and yes, this means that Wash lived. Also, props to robert32514 for recognizing the slight reference to the first Captain America movie. I was surprised that more people didn't catch that.**

**To Jedi seiya 42 and Ddragon21, in short, the answer to both of your questions is yes. Harry is pretty much immortal, and he can manually travel to other universes. Both of these questions will be explained in greater detail later on in the story.**

**A huge thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed. I am ecstatic to hear how much you all are enjoying my story so far, and I am grateful that you took the time to let me know with your fantastic reviews. I am also pleased at the number of people who like my portrayal of Harry.**

**Also, points to discb for the use of Harrykins in your review. I couldn't help but laugh at that.**

* * *

Tony opened the door to Black's office.

'God, he looks smaller in person,' Tony thought while staring at the man. Tony himself wasn't a tall man himself, but the guy was even shorter than him. Even his t-shirt and skinny jeans were baggy on his thin frame.

"Disregard of dress code, I like it," Tony said, glancing down to see that he was wearing similar clothes. "Dr. Hadrian Black, I presume."

"Call me Harry."

"Okay, Harry, I'm…"

"I know who you are, Mr. Stark," Harry said cutting him off. "It would be idiotic of me to not be able to recognize the man who owns the company I work for. Sadly, I haven't the pleasure of knowing the lovely lady who's in your company."

"My name is Natasha Romanov," she said, giving him a smile that conveyed a both pleased and 'I will kill you if you try anything' message. Tony's jaw almost dropped when Harry just looked back at her with an amused expression and a smirk that said 'challenged accepted'.

"So, I must have done something really wrong or really right to have The Tony Stark come to my office."

"Let's just say it's a mixture of both," Tony said, giving a smile of his own.

"Interesting… I think I like it. Care to sit?" Harry said, nodding to two chairs as he sat down himself. Tony and Natasha both didn't hesitate to sit down in the offered seats.

"Before we actually get started, I have to ask," Tony said. "You know there was an alien invasion, right? And the part of New York City was destroyed?"

"Yes, I'm aware," Harry said. Natasha's eyes slightly narrowed when Harry's hand rubbed his chest as he answered.

"Then what are you doing here working? Hardly anyone showed up today, and rightfully so. Yet, here you are slaving away," Tony said, gesturing wildly with his arms.

Harry tilted his head to the side and laughed.

"Well, I saw no reason not to. This area of the city was unaffected. I had a lot of work that needed to be done, and I tend to get bored when I have nothing to do. So, I thought it would be a good idea to come."

"You seem pretty unaffected by the whole invasion," Natasha said, squinting her eyes at him.

"I'm just better at accepting the unusual that the general population. Seeing real life aliens on the news isn't going to make me wet my pants or blatantly refuse their existence."

"So you weren't there during the attack?"

"Nope. Luckily I was at home on a date with a new book that I had recently bought. I had no knowledge of what even went on until later that day when I turned on the evening news," Harry replied, rubbing his chest again. Natasha noted that it must be a subconscious gesture. He probably wasn't even aware that he was doing it.

"Is something wrong with your chest?"

Instead of Harry freezing like she expected, he instead played it off rather well.

"I had a lab accident the other day. One of the many that I am writing a report about," he said, holding up a few of the papers scattered on his desk. "Speaking of which," he said, turning to Tony, "what is it with these mile long incident reports? I swear, they take forever to complete, and a lot of what is on it is redundant!"

"Hey, don't look at me," Tony said, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. "I don't have anything to do with those. I do know, however, that they do that as a way to prevent people from doing stupid and dangerous stuff because no one wants to fill them out."

"Figures," Harry huffed. "I bet that you've never had to fill one out."

"Umm… my company," Tony said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry just shook his head good naturally and Tony let out a chuckle. Natasha on the other hand wasn't finding enjoyment in this conversation. Rather, she was irritated.

Natasha had always been skilled at reading people. It was something that she prided herself on, especially being able to stoic face of Director Fury or the perpetually happy, robotic face of Coulson. She knew when people were lying to her, and yet she saw no signs of deceit from Harry at any point of the conversation, not even when he casually changed subjects. She knew that he was lying, though. He was there in the middle of the attack. That's probably where he sustained whatever chest unjust that was bothering him. But, if Natasha hadn't have seen the video of him being there herself, she would have not received any suspicion that he wasn't saying anything but the truth, and that irked her.

"So why are you both really here because I doubt you came for my oh so charming personality or to hear my rants on vexing paperwork."

"Actually, we're here with a potential job offer," Tony said quickly, surprising Natasha. Tony, as usual, was going off script. The spy just nodded her head along with his statement, though. She didn't want Harry to pick up on her surprise. If he was that good at keeping his own mask, it meant that he would almost definitely be just as skilled in reading others.

"Don't I already technically work for you, Stark?" Harry said with the right amount of confusion on his face.

"Yes, but I want you to come help me work on my Tower for a while. The power grid suffered some damage during the battle, and I also found several flaws with many things. You seem qualified and competent enough to help me fix and update everything."

"I am positive that there are many others that are just as qualified and competent."

"Yeah, but none of them have the creativity that you have," Tony said leaning forward, really hoping that he would say yes.

"True," Harry said, leaning back in his seat. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Really?" Tony said, unable to hold in his surprise unlike Natasha. He didn't think it would be that easy.

"I start tomorrow, I presume," Harry said, turning his attention back to the papers on his desk.

"Nine o'clock," Tony said, not missing a beat this time.

"See you then boss," Harry replied, not looking up from the paper he was now writing on.

* * *

"What the hell was that, Stark?" Natasha asked as soon as the door to Harry's office was closed.

"What?" he asked innocently as he began to make his way through the building to the exit.

"I believe that she is referring to the random job offer, Tony," Steve said disapprovingly in their earpieces.

"Hey, that way I saw it, the questions we were asking were going nowhere. Also, I don't know, but something felt, well, off about him. I don't know what it was, but this way he'll be close by so we can figure out what is going on."

"Do you really think that it will work?" Steve said, doubt evident in his voice.

"I think it is actually our best option at the moment," Natasha spoke up. "This guy is hiding something and the way he can lie, he's obviously very well trained."

"Okay," Steve relented. "I can't say for certain that Director Fury will love the idea, but it looks like we're going to have to go through with the plan anyway. Do you think that Black suspects anything?"

"I sure hope not," Natasha said.

* * *

Harry quit writing and sat back in his chair as soon as the door closed. Something was definitely up with those two. He could feel it. They were fishing for something with their questions. What it was, Harry didn't know for sure. He did figure that it had something to do with yesterday.

Although the work may be real, the job offer was unplanned judging by the surprise he saw from the redhead named Natasha. She hid it well, but Harry, after years and years of experience, had no reading the faces of even the most trained people.

The woman was also suspicious and irritated about him. Harry could only guess why, but he liked the prospect of seeing her again. She was the closest to his caliber of training that he had come across in a long time, and he would have some serious fun with that.

Accepting the job offer would probably prove to be an unwise move on Harry's part, but then again, he never really was one to play anything safe. Also, the last two universes proved to be pretty boring, so he was itching to do something exciting. Besides, if all went south, he could just ditch this universe for the next one.

* * *

An evil grin stretched across Loki's face after being informed about the Avenger's activities by his last remaining follower in Shield. He kept the man there as a contingency plan. Though he no longer possessed the scepter, the man was still under his control, and was currently relaying any information that he could garner.

It seemed that the Avenger found out about the boy he was looking for and began searching for the lad themselves. Not only that, but they also identified and found him, although they had no knowledge of what made him so special. Loki's mole even told him that the boy would be going to Stark Tower the next day.

A plan began to form in the Trickster's mind. If he played his cards right, he could potentially get both his scepter and the boy.

Loki's scepter granted him instant power that he could use to intermediately build his side back up. The boy on the other hand, would give him much more. He had the power to come back to life, and such power was beyond anything Loki had ever seen. If the boy was powerful enough to restore his own life, then there was no telling what else he could do, and Loki desperately wanted that power.

With power as great as that, nothing and nobody could stand in his way or even hope to rival him as he would take his rightful place as ruler.

* * *

**I have received quite a few inquiries about possible romantic pairing for this story. Still, as of yet, I have no plans to have any serious romance going on. It has come to my attention, though, that some people want a Harry/Natasha paring. Right now, I am setting up a more friendship based relationship for them, but I am not opposed to the idea of making it more than that. Leave a review telling me what sort of pairings you would like to see, if any. Depending on the responses I get, I may include it.**

**Also, leave me a review to let me know it you like this chapter, and what was your favorite part. If you have any suggestions of constructive criticism, feel free to include that as well. You may also PM me if you would like.**

**The next update will be on Monday, so you will hear from me again then.**

**-DarkMagicDruid**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**First, I want to wish Minacarlyle a happy birthday. I hope that you have had a wonderful day.**

**To Ddragon21, Harry hardly keeps anything physical when he leaves a universe. Each time he travels to a new universe, he arrives with a fresh start aside from a few tokes that he keeps on him (will be explained later on). He does however pick up many skills along the way that stay with him too. Also, Golden Bearded Dragon wanted to know the real age of Harry. This will be revealed later in the chapter, so yes, you, my dear readers, will know.**

* * *

"I have discovered some disconcerting information while compiling all records pertaining to the man going by the name of Hadrian James Black," Jarvis said to all of the Avengers in the room.

Everyone's heads perked up at Jarvis' statement, forgetting whatever they were currently doing.

"What is it?" Tony asked.

"It seems that many of Mr. Black's records are falsified. Everything related to the man before approximately five months ago are fake. They are very well done, but fake nevertheless."

"So you're saying that we've got nothing on this guy before he came to work at my company?"

"That is one hell of a coincidence," Clint said.

"Or no coincidence at all," Natasha finished.

"Jarvis, search for who he really is. Go through all of the databases," Tony ordered.

"I've already done that sir."

"And?"

"There is nothing. He simply did not exist before then."

"That's impossible!"

"He must have some seriously powerful friends behind him for there to be no record at all," Banner said.

"We need to go through everything that we know about him," Tony said moving to the couch.

The rest of the Avengers sat down on it as well. Earlier, he had set up a variety of couches in a circle around each other, so they could all talk together in comfort.

"So what do we know about him that we can rely on?" Tony started.

"Well, his file said that he is twenty-five, but I have a seriously hard time believing that." Clint spoke up.

"I agree," Banner said. "He looks to be in his late teens, but that could be due to a number of other factors than solely age. He's short and clearly underweight. That suggests to malnutrition growing up."

"He's trained in more than just fighting," Natasha said.

"So some sort of child soldier growing up?" Steve said, not entirely convinced.

"It's possible," Natasha confirmed.

"He's American, though," Tony objected.

"His accent is American, but I can detect something else. The way he would say certain words and phrases suggest that he didn't always have an American accent," Natasha said.

"So then what," Steve asked.

"I… I don't know," Natasha said frustrated. "There are so many things that don't make sense about him. He's young, but acts like he has had years of experience. I can tell that he is suspicious and somewhat paranoid, yet he throws caution in the wind."

Everyone stayed silent and let her words sink in.

"Are we sure that this man is a Midgardian," Thor said, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean," Banner asked.

"It could explain some things," Thor continued. "He could be that of a race with a longer life span such as the Asgardians. That would account for his older manners despite his youthful face. If he grew up or spent a prolonged time speaking a language that you all are unfamiliar with, that could be the reasoning behind the underlying accent that you cannot place."

Tony gave the god a dumbfounded stare. "You are smarter than you look, Goldilocks."

Thor looked momentarily confused at Tony, but said that he would take it as a compliment.

"How do we find out if he is human or not?" Steve asked. "I get the feeling that he won't exactly answer, if we outright ask him.

"Easy," Tony said with a mischievous grin on his face. "We take some DNA without him noticing what we are doing. Leave it to me."

"Sir, Mr. Black has arrived," Jarvis said.

"Great! Send him up. Let's get this thing started, shall we."

* * *

Harry walked into the Stark Tower with five minutes to spare. It was pretty difficult to get to the building with all of the destruction of the surrounding blocks. Surprisingly cleanup was already underway, making some parts easier to traverse across some parts.

Harry wandered around the lobby a bit. There was no one behind the desk, so he was at a loss on what to do. Luckily, he only had to stand there for a minute before he heard the elevator doors open. He turned around to see the redhead from the other day step out. Natasha was her name, if he remembered correctly.

"Good, you're here. Stark is waiting upstairs for you. I'll take you to him," she said, gesturing back towards the elevator.

Harry hesitated. He never liked elevators and always tried to avoid them. Actually, he wasn't too fond of small spaces in general. After having to spend half of his childhood in a cupboard, he always felt claustrophobic. The feeling never went away, not ever after the vast amount of years that he had lived. He guessed that it just proved that even powerful, immortal beings such as himself still had fears and weaknesses.

Realizing that he hesitated too long, Harry quickly tried to play it off.

"What no stairs?" he asked playfully as he internally cringed at the stupidity of his words. He wanted to smack himself in the face when he saw her eyes narrow a fraction at him.

"Well, with the floor that we are going to, it would be a very long walk hence the elevator," she replied.

Harry nodded casually and forced himself to step into the metal box. He took in a deep breath as the doors slid shut. He felt absolutely silly with this childish fear. He'd gotten better at controlling his claustrophobia over the years, but never managed to completely get rid out if. He supposed that it was just another way that he was broken.

He focused on taking slow, even breaths as they journey upward. He could feel his usual calm façade slowly begin to crumble and wished that he would be out of the elevator before Natasha noticed. She seemed more perceptive than others.

To his relief, the elevator finally stopped and opened. He gladly exited and was greeted with an expansive room that calmed his nerves, but was quickly ambushed by none other than the boss himself. He had barely taken two steps into the room when rolled-up blueprints were shoved into his arms along with a metallic object in his hand.

"I need you to take these and put them on that table over there," Tony said, pointing to the other side of the room.

Harry didn't protest as he crossed the room. Just as he got to the other side, though, he felt a sharp prick in his hand, causing him to drop the object he had been caring along with the blueprints onto the table.

"Your thing just stabbed me," Harry said, glaring at Tony.

"Sorry," he responded, not sounding sorry at all as he picked up the offending gadget. "I guess that I need to keep working on it. Meanwhile, I want you to look over these. Familiarize yourself with the basis of the building. You have until lunch. After that, we'll begin the actual work!"

Tony gave Harry one last grin before disappearing into the elevator. With a huff, Harry sank down into the chair by the table and began reading.

Tony's behavior seemed suspicions, but Harry was unsure if there was any real cause behind it. Although, Harry had barely known the man personally, he knew Stark had a reputation for always been like that.

* * *

"Got it," Tony said, walking into the lab. "Jarvis is running his DNA through the scanners as we speak."

"Yeah, that was real smooth what you did, Stark," Natasha said walking in behind him.

"It worked, didn't it?" he huffed.

"Anyway," Steve said, drawing the two's attention to the rest of them in the room. "Regardless of the results, what are we going to do?"

"I see no problem with keeping him here. I mean, we're trying to find Loki, and Loki is trying to find this kid. If we keep the kid here, Loki has to come to us," Tony said.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Steve asked. "Lock him up?"

"This is my employee we are talking about! We're not locking him up. We'll come up with something," Tony said dismissively. "Until then, Jarvis, do you have the results?"

"Yes, sir. Putting them on the screen now."

"Well, damn," Tony said, scanning over the data, the others looking from behind him to read as well. "He's just human."

* * *

**Right now, there is a majority who are wanting the Harry/Natasha pairing. I want to clarify that when I say I am willing to make a paring, it won't be a full slash. I have to keep in mind how my characters would realistically act, so there won't be any major romance going on, and it certainly won't be the focus of the story. That being said, if a pairing is still something that is wanted, I can expand the relationship between the two character to be more than friendship in some aspects.**

**Leave a review telling me more of your thoughts on parings. Also, I would like to hear anything you have to say about this story whether it be good or bad. Let me know what you like and what I can improve upon.**

**-DarkMagicDruid**


End file.
